An Unusual Rich Girl
by ChocoMikan
Summary: Mikan Sakura. 12 years old, what makes her the youngest boss of a company ever, the Yukihara company. Top company in the world. With her brother Kaede she decides to go to Tokyo after her mother, the previous boss, dies.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story, tips always welcome :)

**Disclamer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

"Mi-chan! Bad news!" A guy at the age of 16 stormed Mikan's room in. The brunette grunted. "Kaede, it's early. What do you want?" Kaede fell on his knees and bowed deep for his sister.

"I'm sorry! I accidentally enrolled you as a boy! I did mail the principal but you still have to share your room with a gut in the boy's dorm." A silence fell. Surprised that what he was expecting his sister to do didn't come, Kaede slowly looked up. Mikan sighed.

"Whatever. Let's just pack and go." Her brother, obviously happy that his sister didn't 'ruin her beautiful face by being angry', like he says it, hopped to the kitchen to prepare breakfast to make up with his sister, since he already packed.

Mikan was ready to go, except that she still had to eat breakfast, when she heard a loud noise. She quickly walked to the kitchen to find her brother there, standing in front of the oven whom just exploded. Her face darkened.

"Kaede.." The dark voice made Kaede turn around startled, to look into his sisters' dark eyes. "I told you to never _ever_ try to make something in the kitchen, didn't I?"

Kaede bowed deeply. "Yes, Mikan-sama. I'm sorry, I won't do it again, Mikan-sama." He got a smack on his head.

"Get your stuff and go on your scooter, I'll bring some sandwiches." Mikan demanded. She quickly packed some sandwiches and got her stuff before hopping on her brother's scooter. "Let's go!"

"Mi-chan, we're at your school!" Kaede said happily. Mikan jumped off the scooter, picked her stuff and walked through the school gates. She turned around as she waved a goodbye to her brother which made him too damn happy. The brunette looked on her note with dorm building and –room and walked there. She opened the door and saw a boy her age sitting on the couch. He turned around to face her and was obviously surprised to see a girl walking in his room with a suitcase.

"You-" He started, but was immediately interrupted by Mikan. "Hello," she simply said.

The boy was pissed off by her interruption. "..Why are you here, in a guys room?" He glared, but that didn't affect Mikan at all, which made him even more pissed.

"I'm your roommate." She said. The boy's eyes widened.

"What do you-" He started, but noticed the girl already went into a room. _His_ room. Angry, he slammed the already closed door open.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" He used his deathly glare qhich made everyone obey him. Well, _almost_ everyone, since this girl before him didn't even show a hint of fear. Instead, she just stared blankly somewhere into the room. She noticed she walked the wrong room in, since there were a lot of stuff in this room, and walked past the _very_ rude guy beside her. The guy stopped her by pinning her onto the wall.

"I said, who the hell are you?" Mikan sighed boringly and swished under his arms. She quickly walked into her room and locked her door, she had enough of that annoying guy.

**Mikan's POV**

After locking my door, I decided to pack my things out first. I put my clothes in the closet and the other things where they belonged. I opened the lock of a place in the suitcase and it revealed stuff for making a secret room. First, I made it that my roommate, or someone else, can't open the door right know. I would be troublesome if they saw me making a secret room. I got out my super strong dagger I always take with me and started to cut the roof. I especially asked Kaede to ask to put me in a room at the top floor, because otherwise I couldn't make my secret room. When I was done making a hole, but not really a hole because one of the four sides was still solid. Kaede told me that above me, there as a room nobody knew of, so I could use that. I installed my rope so that when I did some trick with it, the hole in the roof would open. Of course, I had to enter a code before the rope came out. Safety first. I picked my suitcase, it had the stuff for my secret room still in it, and jumped in my secret room. It looked neat, and was perfect for my secret room. No window, only one light at the middle on the roof. I installed my computers and television and put a lot of documents in different closets. For your information, I am Mikan Sakura. But, Sakura is just a name my brother and I thought of. Our real name is Yukihara. The Yukihara's own the top company of the world. My father died when I was young, and ever since my mother ruled the company. Me and Kaede were hated and abused by our mother, because we didn't do what she wanted us to do. We also had a little brother, we called him Ichi, he is five years younger than me. We were all very close since we only knew each other and we knew each other's pain. Until me and Kaede moved out of the house to live somewhere else when I was 10 and Kaede was 14, because we couldn't take it anymore. Ichi told us he wanted to stay. First we did talk to Ichi via our phones, but after a month or so we never heard of Ichi again. Ichi was very intelligent for his age, so we thought to ourselves that he was ok. I was set to be the heiress of the company, because I knew all about it and was very talented. I didn't want to, but when I actually became one when my mother died a few months ago, I decided to work seriously on it, since otherwise we had to give the company to someone we didn't know and trust. The second best company of the world is the Igarashi company. I talk via the computer with the boss much, and we play sorts of games like chess, and the winner gets something. We are rivals, but we don't hate each other, we're in a friendly relationship. Well, not friendly because we bicker many and many times, but hateful things like deceiving each other for money and stuff, we never do. I logged in on our private chat site and saw that she was already logged on.

**Igarashi:** You finally here, Yukihara?

**Yukihara: **Tch. Unlike you, I have school. You already know a game to do?

**Igarashi:** No, not right now, cause I am getting short on money, and I can't afford to lose again.

**Yukihara:** So you finally admit I am better than you? By the way, why telling me I'm finally here if you don't even need me?

**Igarashi:** ….

**Yukihara:** Just realized you're stupid?

**Igarashi:** Heh. Well, I have to go to a meeting so byebye Yuki-chan~!

**Yukihara:** Bye, see ya later.

I closed the chatting tab and started working again. After a while I looked on the clock and saw it was already late, almost nine. I figured dining time with the whole school was already over, plus, I probably couldn't eat there since I haven't attended classes yet. I jumped out of my secret room and the opening automatically closed. I closed the door of my room behind me and found myself in the living room. That guy, my roommate, was still watching television. I wondered if he went to eat dinner or not. Not that it is my business. I made my way to the kitchen and started to make lasagna. The day before we left, I figured I wouldn't have time to go shopping nor would I eat with the school, so I already bought the ingredients for lasagna. After I carefully but quickly, since I was hungry, made the lasagna I put it into the oven.

"What's this smell?" I saw my roommate coming into the room. "Hm? Oh it's you. You like to be unsocial and lock yourself up in your room?" He said sarcastically.

"I'm not the only unsocial one here. Besides, this is my dinner."

Wow, cliffhanger..not. Well, this was the first chapter. I don't know how long it will take for the next, but I'll try to write whenever I can. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**As StarElsie said, why her mom's so mean to her, I noticed I published the wrong document, so there are some changes in the first chapter. Please check :).**

**This is the real chapter 2, I wrote the last wrong, so I'm sorry to everyone who already read it. Please have fun reading :)**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

"Your dinner you say? Why didn't you eat with the school?" It seemed like he didn't find a need to ask about me being his roommate anymore. I sighed, I didn't really want to explain why I didn't eat with the school and all, so I just cut it short.

"I forgot the time." He looked like he didn't believe me, he's smarter than I thought. Much to my pleasure, he decided to not ask further. My lasagna was ready so I got it out of the oven and did the final touches. I had quite much, but it is as much as I wanted to eat. My roommate got something out of the refrigerator. Food. He asked me why I didn't eat with the school when he himself also didn't? I silently ate my food. There was no point in asking him. After cleaning up the things I used to eat and make the food, I walked to my room to sleep after turning to Natsume.

"Good night."

* * *

"Beep beep beep." I slowly sat up in my bed.

"Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep-"

"SHUT YOU DAMN CLOCK OFF!" My roommate stood there, in my door opening, looking very pissed.

"Yaw man, ya gotta gimme my friggin' _peace _ya'know." When I just wake up and I'm very sleepy, I always spout such street talking-nonsense because in the past my and Ichi's favorite place –we didn't tell Kaede cause he is a big blabbermouth– was a big Sakura tree in a place almost nobody knew of, and to go there we walked towards streets with people who are street talking all the time. So yeah, we kinda picked it up. My roommate narrowed his eyes at me. He gave me a look that said 'What the _hell_ are you talking about?' as I snapped out of it. I stood up and pushed him out of my room so I could change. He shook his head and walked out of the room, probably going to class. Well, supposedly I had to go to class myself. He was a great help. Note the sarcasm. I changed my clothes-I had a boy's uniform because they probably were too lazy to get me another uniform. I walked towards the middle school's division, I saw more students walking there so I decided to just follow them. When I arrived at the front of my classroom, I noticed that the door looked different then the other classrooms. I remembered Kaede saying I was put into class 1-A, it was the class for the smartest and strongest people. I waited until the homeroom teacher came, because it would be weird if I just walked into the classroom. Luckily, I saw an adult who looked like he was the homeroom teacher walking here. After he noticed me he put his hand in front of me.

"Mikan Sakura right? I'm Narumi Anju, your homeroom teacher." I nodded, ignoring his hand. He awkwardly pulled it back. "Well, please wait here until I call your name, then come the class in." He walked into the classroom and clapped his hands.

"Class, we have a transfer student, please welcome her!" That was probably the sign that I could come in, so I walked into the classroom. "Please introduce yourself!" Narumi smiled brightly.

"Mikan Sakura." I looked at Narumi to send him a mind-message that he has to tell me where to sit.

"Mikan-chan, you can sit in the back, next to Natsume Hyuuga, please put your hand up!" The guy in the back let the manga whom he had on his face slide down. I saw his face and recognized him as my roommate. I walked to my seat as Narumi started half singing saying something.

"Okay, self-study period!" He walked the classroom out. I raised my eyebrows. He won't stay here? Weird teacher.

"Hey you! Transfer student!" I looked up and saw a green-haired girl with an arrogant look standing there. "Sit somewhere else! You're new so you aren't allowed to sit next to Natsume-sama!" My roommate probably has a fan club or something? Because of the -sama honorific. I sighed and just ignored her since it troublesome to answer.

"Hey! I was talking to you!" She screamed. "Are you listening to me? Hello?" She added after I din't answer again.

"Shut up, you're noisy." The green haired girl was shocked by my sentence.

"How dare you talk to me, Sumire Shouda, president of the Natsume Ruka fan club, like that!" As I thought, the fan club. Ironic how she thinks she is so high and mighty because she is the president of a fan club.

"You don't like me sitting next to your Natsume-sama? Then you'd probably hate it that I'm also his roommate." That Natsume guy stiffened. He probably didn't expect that I would say that when it would bring me in more trouble. Or that I would say that much? I don't know why either but this Sumire girl is quite interesting. She said her last name was Shouda, she's probably from the Shouda company. They're quite rich.

"You're WHAT!?" As I expected, she freaked out. "How the hell can you be Natsume-sama's roommate!? It's in the boy's dorm! And you're a girl! And why are you wearing a boy's uniform!?" I sighed. Explaining would be too troublesome so I just ignored her. She seemed like she knew I wouldn't answer and walked back to her seat, pissed off.

"Ne, Sakura-san, are you really Natsume's roommate?" The guy with golden blonde hair and blue eyes looked at me. I stared at him. Doesn't he know how to introduce himself before asking questions? He seemed to understand why I stared at him and didn't answer.

"Ah, I'm Ruka Nogi, nice to meet you." He said. Natsume himself didn't say anything the whole time, what was quite weird. Probably the 'silent bad-boy' character or something.

"Yes, I'm his roommate." Class was getting boring and I wouldn't learn anything here anyway, so I decided to ditch classes and just work or relax. I stood up from my seat and walked out of the classroom, getting weird looks from some people. I walked to the dorm building and went inside my dorm room. After opening the door of my room I went into my secret room to work again. I checked if Igarashi was online, and she was so I logged in.

**Igarashi:** Yukihara! You know what happened?

**Yukihara:** You got broke?

**Igarashi:** Heh. Naturally. No, seriously, that darn Shouda company's boss just ripped me off my money! I am almost broke! What should I do?! If I don't get enough money by tomorrow everyone will know!

**Yukihara**: He ripped you off your money? How?

**Igarashi**: ..We played a game? And he kinda cheated?

**Yukihara**: You played a game with _him_? And what program did you use?

**Igarashi**: ..His program?

**Yukihara**: Are you stupid?

**Igarashi**: ..Heh. Well, let's play a game cause I'm depressed!

**Yukihara**: Okay. What game? With or without prize?

**Igarashi**: Angry Birds. Without prize.

**Yukihara**: You.. I figured you'd say that. After all, it's the only game where you win, right?

**Igarashi**: That's right! I'll win!

**Yukihara**: That reaction is so you.

**Igarashi**: Huh? …OH! Darn. Well, let's play!

**Yukihara**: I'll do the usual.

I started my self-made program, especially for our games. It's a program with all sorts of games, from intelligence games to reaction games to sport games. Making the sport games was hardest of course, because you need different devices to play those games –it was one of the few things I gave as a present–. After a few seconds the screen got white on both sides, and immediately started the game. Angry Birds. The game I was the worst in. I don't know why, but it's just that difficult? I tried many and many times to shoot the birds on the right spot but each time it was just past the target. After a while the game was finished. My screen became red, as a token I lost. The screen disappeared and we were on our chat site again.

**Yukihara**: Tch. You won again. Not that it's surprising cause you're just addicted to Angry Birds.

**Igarashi**: True.. But it's too addicting you know?

**Yukihara**: Actually, no. But I have work to do now, so bye!

**Igarashi**: Bye Yuki-chan!

I logged off. That Igarashi.. I wonder what her first name is? And how she looks like? It would be interesting to play detective on her. But first, _let's destroy that Shouda company_. That guy, he made the wrong enemy. I'll crush him. Right now, he won a lot of money, he probably feels very good, so he would even accept my challenge. I clicked on my documents of _Shouda Company_ and invited him for a simple game of chess. Of course, he accepted. He's really stupid, since I won the national prize for chess –I didn't go to the internationals cause I didn't have time–. Plus, he didn't check what the prize for winning is. I installed it that the one who wins, gets all the money of the other. The game started. ..And it was over after one minute. I won. Heh, I wanted to see his face when he notices that all his money is gone. Come to think of it, the last name of the annoying but interesting girl from my class was also Shouda, right? I wonder if she has a relation to the Shouda company. I send more than the half of the money I earned to the Igarashi Company, it was all the money they lost. The rest I kept, another part to my fortune. I think I have very much money right now. Well, money is never too much.


	3. Chapter 3

I never tried to search for information on Igarashi, but I didn't think it'd be this easy. I just clicked on their documents when I hacked their computer and I already saw her ID. Kaoru Igarashi. 35 years old. Black hair, grey eyes. Suddenly, a small screen popped up on my computer. 'Attention! Your computer is being hacked!' Hacked? I wonder who'll want to hack it. I clicked on the pop-up screen and saw that the one who hacked my computer was looking for information on me. Probably because nobody knew my first name, face or age. Well, except Kaoru, she does know I still go to school. But that would be obvious, since my mother was 34 when she died, otherwise she would have a child on a very early age. I clicked on the button that let me see the one who wanted to hack my computer. As I saw Kaoru sitting there with a very serious face, I grinned. So she's curious too? I let her hack my computer, since it would be unfair if I'm the only one of us who knows, right? I closed the pop-up screen and worked a bit more.

Suddenly, I noticed it was already seven o'clock. I shut my computer off and jumped out of my secret room. As I walked to the kitchen to make dinner, I saw Natsume looking pissed off.

"What's up?" I asked. He jumped from the spot he was standing and quickly turned around.

"Can you please not startle people like that?" He looked irritated. I didn't react so he decided to answer my question. "There's no food for dinner." He muttered. I walked past him and looked in the fridge. Surprised to see enough food to make something I turned around to Natsume.

"You can't cook can you?" He looked shocked at me. Right on the spot. I sighed. "There's enough ingredients to make a decent meal. I'll make dinner for you too." He looked surprised. What, did he think I was that heartless? I rolled my eyes and started to make dinner. After we ate dinner Natsume walked towards his room.

"I'm going to sleep, don't come into my room." He said. That sounded very suspicious. It looked like he would leave or do something secretive in his room. It was none of my business what he does in his room, but if he goes out I'll be bothered since we're not supposed to go outside after seven o'clock. Plus, this academy is harsh with punishments. The school is different than I thought at first, since we can't go outside the school gates without permission. Not that it would stop me if I had to go somewhere. It feels like the school is hiding something, why else can't we go outside without permission? I looked outside the window in my room where I could see Natsume if he went out. Right away, I saw him jumping out of the window. I sighed. I followed him since I had a feeling something bad would happen. As he ran on the ground, I followed him by jumping on trees, making sure that he won't notice me. In front of a building that looked like the main building–correction, it _was_ the main building, he stopped. He looked around, like he was searching for someone or something. Suddenly, some people appeared behind Natsume. He turned around but was too late, since one of them hit him with an iron stick. The younger guy with black hair who walked behind the guy who hit him, picked up Natsume and brought him inside. I jumped from my tree into the room in the building where I knew they would be going and hid myself. A few seconds later I heard the people coming in, it were three people as I could here from their footsteps.

"This guy is so troublesome." The smaller one said.

"It's because he's the only one who knows about his Fire Alice." Another one said. Alice? What do they mean by Alice?

"But that new girl, Mikan Sakura," the smaller one said again. They're talking about me? "She can never know about Alices. And certainly not about her powers." Powers? Alices are super powers?

"What do you mean? What Alices does she have then?" The voice of a woman was heard.

"She has the Manipulation Alice. It allows her to manipulate people to do whatever she says. The Alice itself is already very rare and strong, but her Alice type is never seen."

"Never seen? What do you mean?" The woman was getting impatient.

"Luna, stay calm. You know the four Alice types? She has none of those. Her Alice type is Unlimited." The woman's mouth fell open as her eyes widened.

"Are you serious? From everyone in this school who have Alices we detected with that guy's Detection Alice, that girl is the only one with an Unlimited type of Alice?"

"Yes."

What are they talking about? Super powers called Alices? The whole school has them? That explains why nobody can leave the school without permission, and why they are so secretive. And I have such a powerful Alice? Plus, Unlimited? That Manipulation Alice.. I think it would be best if I try to use and control it. After all, you never know when you might need it.

"What do we do with Natsume?" The man who hit Natsume said.

"We'll have to punish him, Persona. He does this too many times. We'll have to lock him up now." The smaller guy said. Lock him up!? Damn. He did get into trouble like I thought. It wouldn't be smart to come out now, since then they would know that I know about Alices. I'll follow then now and save Natsume when they are gone. I could use my Alice on myself too, right? Let's try if it works.

"Make no sound." After I said that I silently clapped in my hands. No sound. It works! I saw the three people walking away, the black-haired guy, Persona, had thrown Natsume over his shoulder. I followed then, unseen. Even though they couldn't hear me, if they were sharp then maybe they could sense me. Luckily, they didn't, and we arrived at a room with a sort of prison cell.

"Kuonji, should I put him in here?" Persona said. Kuonji? Isn't he the middle school principal–MSP–? And he's that young? No, something probably happened that made him like that.

"Yes, put _that thing_ there and let's go. I can't stand the smell here." That guy.. Does he think of people like _things_? After they walked away, I waited a few minutes to make sure they were gone far and wouldn't come back. After that I opened the lock, I used a hair pin, and picked Natsume up. I quickly ran the stairs up, the building out and back to the dorms. When I was in his room, I put him on his bed and covered him with his blanket after I treated his wound. He was still unconscious when I walked to my room and went to sleep.

* * *

"Natsume." I said, while standing in the opening of his door. He didn't wake up. "Natsume. Wake up!" His eyes immediately opened. Handy, this Unlimited Manipulation Alice.

"Huh? What's wrong?" He asked. Did he not notice that he is suddenly lying is his own bed after being hit by that Persona? I saw him widening his eyes. Ah, he noticed.

"Wh-huh? How am I here? What did you.." I sighed.

"I saved you after you were kidnapped by the MSP, Persona and Luna." He stared at me like I was crazy.

"You mean you.."

"Yes, I know about Alices. And, tell me, _why the hell_ did you go out at night?" He stayed silent. "You were looking for someone?" He flinched. That's a yes. "For who? Someone who they kidnapped?" He flinched again. It's nice how obvious he is with this.

"Why should I tell you?" He had a point. We know each other for, like, two days? But still, I wanted to know. I had a certain urge to help him. I don't know why. Let's try out my Alice.

"Tell me."

"My sister, Aoi." He said. He himself was surprised by his answer. "..Huh? Why did I just say that?" He looked at me.

"My Alice." I said. He didn't look too happy about me forcing him to tell me. "Do you know anyone else who knows about his or her Alice?"

"No, I haven't told anyone."

"That's great. Please continue not telling anyone, since it they could be in even more danger when they know."


End file.
